A Special Project
by toujourspret
Summary: Written for the Code Geass kink meme--Millay has a special project to save the Student Council's budget, and she needs Lelouch's coopera--...um, "help".


**A Special Project**

"Alright, now, Suzaku, put your hand on his thigh."

"_What_?!"

"Lelouch, I wasn't talking to you. No, higher, like you want to cop a feel and the camera is the only thing that's stopping you."

"M-Millay, are you sure...?"

"Of course I'm sure! We've got to get this photobook printed and sell a million copies, or we're going to go over our budget this semester!"

"O-okay...."

"'Okay'?!"

"Well, if it's for the Student Council...."

"Good! Now put your hand on his thigh--" Lelouch squeaked. "...maybe not that high. Yet, anyway--"

"_Yet_?!"

Millay sighed. Hanging her camera from her neck, she strode over to the divan where the boys were sitting. "Like this," she told Suzaku, carefully positioning his hand in a proprietary pose high on Lelouch's thigh. Lelouch's face turned red, but he knew better than to move it. "Now lean in close. Touch the tip of your nose to the tip of his, but no closer." Of course Suzaku obeyed. Lelouch growled in frustration.

"How is this going to sell photobooks?" he demanded, turning to face Millay. Millay coughed significantly and he turned back into position, touching just the tip of his nose to Suzaku's. The Japanese boy was going crosseyed trying to follow the conversation.

"Lelouch, boys' love happens to be _in_ right now. You happen to be the most popular boy in school--no offense Suzaku--"

"None taken," Suzaku replied genially.

"--so it was either Suzaku or Rivalz, take your pick." She looked at Lelouch expectantly. The prince blinked, then sighed and reached down to shift Suzaku's hand a bit higher. She grinned wolfishly and continued. "And there's something lovely in the symmetry between you two, the light and dark of it. You're very striking together."

"I still don't see how pretending to be homos is going to save the Student Council's budget."

"I think I get it," Suzaku said. His breath washed over Lelouch's face, warm and minty. He was glad he'd made him brush and rinse twice before beginning. "The girls want to see us both, but they don't want to see a girl and feel jealous, and with two of us, it's like getting both for the price of one." Lelouch rolled his eyes and Suzaku looked wounded.

"Exactly. Now shut up and look like you're two seconds away from boinking." The shutter clicked rapid-fire. "Now, Suzaku, unbutton Lelouch's shirt."

"What?!"

"It's either that or kissing. Take your pick."

"...I hate you."

"Fantastic!" Millay chirped. "No, no, use your other hand, Suzaku. You're blocking the camera."

Suzaku slid his fingers beneath the creamy silk of Lelouch's shirt, nudging the frilled cravat out of the way with his knuckles. Their faces were still too close for comfort, and Lelouch blushed, turning his face down.

"Ooh, good improvising!" Millay called, moving to get a better angle. Lelouch glared at her just as Suzaku pushed the shirt from his shoulders.

"Hey!" Lelouch said sharply, shifting his glare.

"Initiative. I like it." The shutter kept clicking. Suzaku looked at Millay and the camera over his shoulder, clearly waiting for more instruction. "Now nuzzle up against the side of his neck."

"No way," Lelouch intoned, shoving against Suzaku as he moved to obey. "Millay!" Slightly chapped lips brushed against a sensitive spot and he squirmed, turning back to Suzaku. "Cut it out, you homo traitor!" Suzaku chuckled against his skin and slid his hands around his waist. His skin prickled at the callused caress.

"I'm just helping out the Student Council. And anyway, it's not so bad. What's a little making out between friends?"

"_Hm_. Indeed, what _is_ a little making out between friends?" Millay looked thoughtful. Lelouch sputtered, shoving at Suzaku's shoulders.

"We're not that kind of 'friends', idiot!" Millay giggled as Suzaku slipped a hand behind him to cup his ass. "Watch where you're touching, Grope-y!"

"Suzaku, you're a natural!" Millay cooed. Suzaku laughed again, the vibrations tingling against Lelouch's skin in a not entirely unpleasant way. He felt his nipples tightening. "Look, I think he likes it!"

"N-no way! It's just cold in here," Lelouch denied.

"Can't be _that_ cold in here," Millay sang, wiggling a finger in the direction of his crotch. Lelouch hissed and shoved ineffectually at Suzaku again.

"Okay, that's enough. I'm through here!"

"Don't worry. Makes it look more convincing," Suzaku told him.

"I don't _want_ it to look convincing!"

"Lelouch, you can't leave yet. We're just getting started!" Lelouch could have sworn the room got darker behind Millay as she spoke. He shivered in fear and looked back at Suzaku, weighing his options.

"...I hate you both."

"Great! Now just tilt your head so Suzaku has better access...." Suzaku's lips swept over his throat again, then up to capture his earlobe. Lelouch whimpered. Suzaku scraped his teeth over the earlobe, and Lelouch moaned. "Perfect! It's a pity I didn't think to do video instead." Lelouch's eyes popped open--when had he closed them? he shuddered to think--and he stared at her in horror. "Maybe next time. Suzaku, kiss your way down his chest."

Suzaku paused, turning to look at Millay. "Isn't that going a little too far?" Millay raised an eyebrow. "N-no, of course not." He dutifully bowed his head to Lelouch's skin again, then frowned in consternation. "I can't reach like this."

"Lelouch, lay back so he can lick you," Millay commanded.

"Lick?!" Lelouch looked terrified. Even Suzaku looked nervous.

"Lick?" Suzaku asked. Lelouch gazed at him gratefully. "Like," Suzaku demonstrated, miming licking with the flat of his tongue, "or like," he mimed short, directed licks with the tip of his tongue. Lelouch slapped himself in the forehead and took back every nice thing he'd ever said about his friend. The man was clearly brain damaged.

"The second one," Millay decided, taking up her camera again.

"Okay," Suzaku said. He hummed under his breath as he considered the expanse of bared skin in front of him. Lelouch flushed, turning his face away, but behind the camera Millay was positively _leering_, so he groaned and resigned himself to staring at the ceiling and thinking of Britannia. The wet rasp of a tongue tracing his collarbone jerked him out of patricidal fantasy.

"Ah!" Suzaku blinked down at him, then smiled slyly and repeated the move. Lelouch's chest tried to follow as he sat up again to grin triumphantly. "Shut up."

"Good, good." Lelouch blushed. He'd forgotten Millay was there. "That's excellent, Suzaku, but we're unbalanced again. Why don't you take off your shirt, too?" Suzaku nodded, biting his lip.

Lelouch stared up as Suzaku slowly twisted each button out of its hole. What, was he waiting for Christmas? His eyes darted down the white shirtfront. Sixteen buttons were going to take too long! He reached up and started working from the bottom. Suzaku blinked down at him, then smiled warmly. Their hands brushed on the middle button and Lelouch pulled away as if burned, folding his hands on his own stomach. Suzaku sat back to peel the shirt off, revealing broad, tanned shoulders and a muscled chest. Lelouch's stomach flipped.

"My, my!" Millay's voice seemed to come from far away, as if through a tunnel. Lelouch shook the fuzziness from his head and turned to look at her. "Don't look at the camera; focus on the hot guy straddling your groin!" Lelouch groaned, turning back to Suzaku, whose eyes were practically _glowing_ with joy.

"What're you so happy about?" he snarled up at him. The Japanese man had the nerve to laugh.

"Suzaku, go back to doing that thing that was working so well. Lelouch, try to look less constipated and more turned on." Lelouch gave her a halfhearted glare.

Suzaku's skin was surprisingly warm where he brushed against him. That tongue slipped along the side of his neck again, drawing a mewl from him as it trailed down the center of his chest to pause thoughtfully in the center. Lelouch stared down at the top of Suzaku's head, wondering what he was up to when a pair of lips wrapped around his nipple. "Hah!" he gasped, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Suzaku's hair.

"Use your other hand!" Millay called. Lelouch switched obediently. Suzaku slid a hand up the side of his ribcage to pinch the other nipple, gently flicking it with a callused thumb. His body quaked under his ministrations. The shutter clicked in the background.

Lelouch moaned, pulling Suzaku's hair until he could see his friend's eyes. His pupils were blown and he looked dazed. He smoothed his tongue over Lelouch's tortured nipple one last time before crawling up his body to kiss him deeply. Lelouch's mind went pleasantly slack as Suzaku coaxed his mouth open. He tasted like spit and mint.

His hips rocked up against the firm body over his. He was surprised when Suzaku broke the kiss to moan, an answering hardness thrusting against his own. Lelouch whined low in his throat and Suzaku chuckled, wrapping a hand around his waist to direct him. They ground together as they kissed, until Suzaku slipped a hand between them to brush at the button on Lelouch's trousers.

"W-wait a minute," Lelouch panted. "I don't--"

"You _can't_ stop now," Millay said breathlessly. Her voice sounded strained.

"I won't stop now." Suzaku stared down at him. The button popped loudly in the silent room, and the zipper rasped open. Lelouch's cock throbbed when Suzaku brushed it with the back of his hand.

"O-okay...." Lelouch lay back against the divan, watching Suzaku follow the zipper with his eyes. He blushed to see the dark spot on his briefs, then blushed brighter when Suzaku grinned up at him. Suzaku traced the spot with a fingertip, and Lelouch felt his face glow. He felt his pants being tugged down and reached with one hand to try to hold them up, but firm fingers moved his own and soon he was bare but for taut black fabric stretched over his very visible erection. Suzaku grinned again--it was hungrier than a grin, full of teeth--and licked a line from the center of his chest to his navel. Lelouch's hips bucked.

With a wicked smile, Suzaku extended his tongue to dip into Lelouch's navel. Lelouch felt his breath escape him. The tongue dipped and retreated suggestively before snaking down to taste inquisitively at black cotton. Panting, Lelouch tugged at Suzaku's hair. Instead of crawling back up, Suzaku opened his mouth and lapped at the bulge through the fabric. Lelouch wailed. Suzaku laughed and explored the shape beneath his lips.

"N-no--" Lelouch gasped, curling his legs up to try to push Suzaku away. Millay's hands distracted him, guiding him into a more photogenic pose. "Wait--" His underpants were hanging from one knee; Suzaku swallowed him to the root and his vision swam.

Mind blown, Lelouch lay back against the divan. Sensing his compliance, Suzaku sucked leisurely as Millay circled like a shark. A hand wrapped around his leg, gently guiding him into another pose and he followed, fingers tightening in Suzaku's hair as the other boy slid up to mouth the head against his belly. With his other hand, he scrabbled for purchase on Suzaku's shoulders. When Suzaku broke away from his work to kiss sloppily at his mouth, Lelouch's face twisted in a moue of discontent.

"Get back down there," he commanded imperiously, pressing weakly at Suzaku's head. Suzaku laughed breathlessly, shaking his curls.

"I've got a better idea." He pressed two fingers against Lelouch's lips. "Open," he instructed. Frowning in concentration, Lelouch wrapped his hands around Suzaku's wrist and tried to imitate the blowjob he'd just received.

"Oh! Wait!" Millay cried, digging through her purse. The bottle she placed on Lelouch's chest felt cold, but Suzaku's eyes lit up and he uncapped it, dripping clear, viscous fluid onto the fingers he'd pulled from Lelouch's mouth. Lelouch licked the shiny fingers again, wrinkling his nose at the taste. "Not flavored," Millay clarified for Suzaku.

"I'm not going to ask why you had this in your purse," Suzaku informed her.

"Wishful thinking?" She tried to sound innocent. Suzaku just shook his head and dropped his hand between Lelouch's thighs, tracing his fingers over Lelouch's perineum.

"What are you--?"

"Here, this'll be easier if you turn over," Suzaku told him. Loose-limbed, Lelouch let Suzaku turn him to lean on the raised arm of the divan.

"An eye for angles," Millay breathed. Lelouch blushed, feeling terribly exposed. "Suzaku, you _are_ a natural!"

A soothing hand pressed down on the small of his back, and Suzaku carefully pressed one finger in. Lelouch wriggled, looking back at him nervously. Suzaku petted him soothingly, twisting his wrist until his finger was seated before withdrawing carefully. "How's that?"

"Weird," Lelouch said quietly. He watched Suzaku drip more lube onto his fingers before sliding it in quicker. "Ah! N-not bad...."

"You're doing great," Suzaku told him, wrist pumping as he fucked Lelouch with one finger. "Ready for more?" Lelouch closed his eyes and nodded wordlessly. His brows knit as Suzaku pressed another finger in, easing it in with the other. "Okay?"

"Yes."

"Good." Suzaku added more lube and sped up, his palm making meaty thwacks as it met Lelouch's ass. Lelouch's breath was growing heavier and he moved into the thrusts. "Another?"

"Please."

Suzaku held his breath as he lubed up another finger and eased it in. Lelouch whimpered, shifting on his knees as his face slid down the sloped cushions. "Good?"

"Oh, yes." The air was filling with panting breath and the slippery sounds of Suzaku's hand working. Lelouch moaned when Suzaku brushed against his prostate, shifting to press his face into the pillows. His hips canted and his back arched, displaying himself to Suzaku and the camera.

"Fantastic," Millay breathed reverently, still snapping photos. Suzaku groaned and reached down with his free hand to tug at his trousers. "Allow me." Slender hands reached around to cup him as she freed his cock from its confines. She stroked him gently and he groaned, looking over his shoulder at her. Millay grinned, tick-tocking a finger before taking up her camera again. "Ah-ah! This show's all you, big boy."

Lelouch thrust back against his hand eagerly, and he sat up on his knees. "Ready for more?" he asked. Lelouch whined, fingers curling around the edge of the pillow. Suzaku pulled his fingers out and positioned himself behind his friend, shaking with restraint. "You have to tell me, Lelouch."

"Please!" Lelouch gasped, voice muffled by the fabric. "Fuck me, please!" Suzaku released a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding as he pressed in, spearing Lelouch's body. The smaller boy keened as Suzaku pushed forward, fingers scrabbling back at his thighs.

Suzaku quickly set up a bracing pace that left Lelouch gasping for air. He pounded into the boy eagerly, sighing as Lelouch steadied himself against the cushions and started pushing back. It didn't take long before he began to feel his peak arriving.

Lelouch nearly sobbed when Suzaku wrapped a hand around his cock and began to pump. He stammered bits and pieces of words, half pleas and half half-formed curses. His thighs clenched and his hips jerked erratically in Suzaku's grip as he splattered his come across the divan. Pulled in by his tight passage, Suzaku quickly followed, groaning his prince's name into his ear.

Collapsing, Suzaku flopped onto his side and rolled until Lelouch was resting on his chest. The dark-haired boy's eyes were closed as he caught his breath, and Suzaku brushed his hair from his sweaty forehead, pressing an exhausted kiss between furrowed black brows.

"That," Millay declared, "is going to sell a million copies. _Two_ million!"

Lelouch looked horrified.


End file.
